


Valentine

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Jrock, MORRIGAN (Japanese Band), 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Fluff, High School, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Mitsuki hates Valentine's Day





	Valentine

Third year Mitsuki hates Valentine's Day. He hates that there is so much pressure on guys (and some girls) to do something over the top to “show” their love. He hates that single people (himself included) often feel worthless on that holiday, so over-saturated with hearts and roses and enough pink to make anyone gag. He hates that society puts so much emphasis on romantic relationships, even though platonic friendships are just as important.

 

 

It doesn't help that the object of his affection doesn't like him back. Aryu, another third year, is probably the most beautiful person Mitsuki has ever seen. He's kind, generous, and one of the most popular students in school.

 

As Mitsuki sits in class and watches while first years pass out carnations, he sighs wistfully. He bought a carnation for Aryu that morning. Some fourth years beat him up for it, and Mitsuki doesn't even know if it was worth it. Aryu had quite a collection of varied-colored carnations already.

“Mitsuki?”

Mitsuki raises his head, and raises his hand awkwardly. A blushing first year hands him the last of the carnations before scooting out the door.

_Thanks for my flower. It was thoughtful. ~Aryu_

 

Mitsuki grins. He didn't know if Aryu had done the same for everyone else who had sent him flowers, but it didn't matter. Mitsuki is acknowledged.

 

 

 

At the end of the day, Mitsuki wanders down the hill towards the school gates by himself. There is a group of students clustered nearby, and a petite blonde figure waiting off by himself. Mitsuki's breath catches- Aryu. He can only hope that he can walk past the beauty without making a fool of himself.

“Mitsuki?” Aryu steps forward, smiling.

“Hey,” Mitsuki says, grinning and playing with his lip ring nervously.

“Can I walk home with you?” Aryu asks shyly.

Mitsuki's eyes widen. “Really? Yeah, sure.”

Aryu grins and they turn and head off down the road.

 

 

 

They walk in a comfortable silence. The air is warm, and cherry blossoms are blooming. Mitsuki couldn't have asked for a better Valentine's Day.

When they reach Aryu's, the blonde turns to him. “Do you want to come in?” he asks brightly. “My parents are out of town.”

Mitsuki stares at him. He is being offered the opportunity of a lifetime. He could only imagine what might happen. But...

“No, thanks,” he replies.

Aryu's face falls, and he looks lost.

Mitsuki reaches out and takes Aryu's hand in his. “I like you. A lot. But I like you so much more than just physically. I don't want you for just your body.” He places a kiss on the back of Aryu's hand. “I'll see you later,” he says, turning and walking towards home. He can only hope he hasn't blown the only chance he ever had with the most perfect boy in the universe.

 

 

 

The next morning, Aryu is waiting for Mitsuki. Mitsuki can't stop the wide grin that spreads across his face. Aryu falls into step next to him, shyly sliding their hands together. Mitsuki gives Aryu's hand a squeeze, reveling in the blush that dust's the blonde's cheeks.

 

 

Their relationship continues on that way. Shy, but slowly and patiently getting to know each other. They don't rush anything, and they begin to spend more time together. Mitsuki introduces Aryu to his parents. Aryu is shy and polite and Mitsuki's parents fall in love instantly. All three of them love to talk about Aryu when he isn't around.

 

 

Mitsuki doesn't meet Aryu's family. He hasn't gone into a whole lot of detail, but his home life isn't the best. His mother is controlling and jealous of her only child. His father is weak and often looks at Aryu strangely. Aryu's sanctuary was first school, now it's Mituski's home.

 

 

It's the Spring Dance, the last one of the year. Mitsuki accompanies the most perfect boy in the universe, and they spend the night clinging to each other.

It's when Mitsuki and Aryu are swaying on the dance floor that Aryu drops a bomb.

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Mitsuki's jaw drops.

Aryu bites his lip nervously, waiting for Mitsuki's answer.

“That sounds perfect,” Mitsuki murmurs, leaning down to capture Aryu's lips for the first time. Aryu sighs happily, and nothing could be more perfect. They make love for the first time that night, quietly so that Mitsuki's parents don't hear, and Aryu whispers those three words like a mantra in Mitsuki's ear.

 

 

* * *

 

Fourth year finds Aryu at Mitsuki's, wrapped in the arms of Mitsuki's mother and crying his eyes out. He doesn't understand why his mother has thrown him out, why she doesn't love him. He's tried so hard to be a good and obedient son, but nothing is over good enough.

Mitsuki's mother strokes Aryu's hair. Mitsuki and his father hover, watching the scene in distress.

“Shh, darling,” Mitsuki's mother coos. “You can move in with us.”

“Of course you can,” Mitsuki's father seconds.

Mitsuki is so proud of his parents, and so thankful for them. He gives up his bedroom, offering to sleep in the small spare room in the attic. Mitsuki's mother tucks Aryu in, whispering softly to him before kissing him on the forehead.

 

 

It only takes two nights of Aryu crying through the night before Mitsuki's parents decide that Mitsuki can move back into his room with his boyfriend. Aryu needs support right now. He still cries, but now he has Mitsuki to stroke his hair and hold him tight and he falls asleep much faster than he used to.

 

* * *

 

It's time to apply for college, and Aryu wants to be a pediatric nurse.

“I don't think you can do it,” Mitsuki says.

“Mitsuki!” his mother admonishes, as Aryu's eyes widen.

“I'm sorry, baby, but I don't think you can. It has nothing to do with skills, and more to do with your heart. You would get too attached. And if your patient got sick, and possibly died, you would blame yourself. Even if it wasn't your fault and you did everything you could and there was nothing else you could possibly do, you would still blame yourself. It would destroy you. I think you would be better off as a kindergarten teacher. You can mold them young, teaching them about love and kindness and helping each other out. You can give so much love to those in your class who might need a little extra.”

Aryu's eyes are shining, his smile is bright, as he announces he wants to be a kindergarten teacher.

 

 

Aryu applies- and is accepted- to several universities, but picks one that he can attend while still living with Mitsuki and his parents. Mitsuki doesn't really want to go to college. He wants to do something with his hands- building, or landscaping. In the meantime, he and Aryu both find summer jobs at the local community center. Mitsuki is a lifeguard and Aryu works the concession stand. They love going to and from work together, but still being apart enough during the day so that they don't get tired of each other. Mitsuki becomes nice and tan, and Aryu loves the contrast between their skin. Mitsuki's mom does crafts with Aryu, and they buy children's books, and they bake, in preparation for his career as a teacher, all the things that Aryu's mom had never done with her son.

 

 

 

Autumn begins, and Aryu begins going to school. Mitsuki decides to focus on furniture. He builds a window seat for Aryu in the living room, right in front of the yard, where Aryu can study and read and watch the seasons change. Then he builds a pair of sturdy rocking chair for his parents. The old man next door commissions a new coffee table. The young couple across the street ask for a crib for the impending arrival of their son. A rocking horse accompanies the crib, as a gift. The mother-to-be bursts into tears at the thoughtfulness. Furniture commissions begin to come in regularly. Aryu does well at school and makes a lot of friends. They are excited to finally meet Mitsuki, this “most perfect boy in the universe” that Aryu never shuts up about.

 

 

* * *

 

Five years on, and Mitsuki and Aryu are pretty settled. Aryu is a hit as a teacher, all of his students absolutely adore him. He is patient and kind, doing crafts and reading books that he has shared with Mitsuki's mom. Mitsuki has a small store, and has built their cottage. It's on the back of Mitsuki's parents' property, but they don't care. It's a house of their own, a life of their own. They are sitting on their porch, in their own rocking chairs, when Aryu drops a bomb.

“I want to marry you.”

Mitsuki smiles widely, and looks over at the petite blonde who captured his heart back in school. He reaches out, takes Aryu's hand, squeezes it.

“That sounds perfect.”

 


End file.
